


BeetleGra

by coconuthead_Marr



Category: Blur
Genre: Fluff, M/M, please don't hurt me i just wanted to make a cute fluffy thing, theres not even a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthead_Marr/pseuds/coconuthead_Marr
Summary: Graham has something to tell Damon in his hotel room.(i do realize this is the worst title for a fic ever but i couldn't think of anything else)





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy so this is my first Gramon fic, so i thought i'd just do something light and cute. probably will be making a longer one soon but for now, this will suffice. leave kudos/ comments if u enjoy :) -Ian

The smoke from Damon's cigarette drifted off the balcony and into his hotel room, where Graham was sat nervously on the bed. His hands were folded on his lap, and he tried to think of exactly what to say to the singer.  
Graham wished a photographer could capture this moment. The way the setting sun illuminated the balcony, and the way the already evident stars lit up Damon's eyes when he turned to look at Graham were somewhat magical. The changing sky perfectly framed his thin structure. 

"I uh..." Graham struggled to find the words, "I have something to tell you."

Damon took a drag from his essential cigarette, "What's wrong?"  
The guitarist thought about how long he'd wanted to say it. Every time Damon stepped up to the mic, he practically wanted to snatch it away and tell him exactly how he felt, right there, in front of all his band mates and all his fans.  
Graham had tried several times to muster up the strength to open up, but had always decided against it. He suddenly decided that here, tonight, he could steer the conversation back around and avoid it yet again.

"Wow!" Graham exclaimed, "The moon sure is full tonight!"

"Gra, please," Damon urged.

"Look at that!" Graham pointed at nothing in particular, "Is that a satellite?"

Damon's face lost the ever present smirk, and converted to something else instead, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
Maybe Graham was wrong. Maybe he'd said too much. Still, he felt as if he wasn't ready to share this secret. After all, things like this could ruin friendships, even friendships as strong as Damon and Graham's.  
Graham took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you," He choked out the words, and he felt like he could never go back.  
For a moment, Damon just stared. He looked completely shocked, and Graham was considering leaving and never coming back. Then, Damon broke into a smile, which eventually turned into laughter. He laughed for much longer than necessary, despite the horrified Graham standing next to him.  
Damon let the ashes from his cigarette fall onto a bypasser's head, making him laugh with even more ferocity. He gripped onto the balcony railing, nearly throwing himself over with laughter. After what seemed like ages, he composed himself and, still smiling, looked at Graham.

"No you're not."

Graham didn't register these words for a moment, but when he did, he was angry.

"What do you mean, 'no I'm not'?" Graham stammered, "I didn't wait a year to finally say it to anyone for fun!"

Damon threw his head back and laughed, but thankfully not for as long as before, "Well you sound like those teenage girls who come to see us. All of them screaming 'I love you'! That's what you sound like. You're all nervous too, just like them!"

"This is different!" Graham started getting defensive, "I know you. I've been around you for years. This isn't some teenage crush."  
He couldn't believe Damon was undermining him. His feelings were very real. It took the singer a moment, before he lost the smirk yet again. 

"Shit, you're serious, aren't you?" Damon sounded sorry this time. Good.  
Graham nodded. He hoped Damon would understand, or at least put it aside. The last thing he needed was for his best friend to be uncomfortable around him.  
"Come here," Damon offered his open arms to Graham, who had his face buried in Damon's shoulder before he knew it.

"I'm sorry," Damon said, and he really meant it, "I love you too."


End file.
